Changing MInds
by bookworm200
Summary: this is about what would happen if Alanna had left Corus before she became a knight, except two years later. when she leaves she goes to vistit her brother and tell him what happened. she then becomes a lady. i know sum sucks i stink at them but pleaz rea


**Author's note: here is my first tamora pierce fanfic please read and review i really need the input thanks and enjoy.**

**Quitting**

"Coram, start packing. We're leaving tonight." The third year page that had just walked in was Alan of Trebond or, known only by a few, Alanna of Trebond. Alanna had switched places with her twin, Thom. When her father had sent them three years ago, he believed that Alanna was going to the convent to become a lady, and Thom was going to Corus the capital to become a knight. Though before the left the switched places so Alanna could become a lady knight by disguising herself and Thom could become a mage.

"Lass, you can't do that. You're a third year page; you only have five more years." Coram, her manservant and one of the people who had raised her, was threatened at first just to stop him from going back to Trebond when he found out the plan.

"Coram, I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I can't take this." Alanna had already started packing.

"Lass don't give up now. When you first got her you wa-"

"Coram I know, but this is different. I can't stand all these rules and homework assignments. We're leaving and that's that. You work for me and I say what we do. I'm not going to change my mind. Pack, now." Alanna interrupted him before he could start telling her how she had overcome her problems before.

Coram started reluctantly. He knew better than to argue with her when she was set on it and he had seen the way her strange purple eyes had flashed with anger.

"What about Raoul, Gary, and Jon? You can't just leave 'em behind." Coram replied while packing.

"They'll be fine. They won't even remember me. I wrote a letter to Duke Baird saying that Alan of Trebond was going back to his fief home." Duke Baird was the training master for sons trying to become knights. She would miss her squire friends; tall and sweet Raoul of Goldenlake, funny Gareth the younger of Naxen or Gary, and friendly Prince Jonathan of Conte of Jonathan or Jon by his friends. "We're leaving tonight so hurry.

About an hour later when everyone was quiet, Alan of Trebond and his manservant went to the barns where their horses were kept and left. With no one the wiser, or so they thought.

Little did they know that Jon was taking one of his late-night walks and saw them go into the barns. As soon as he did he knew something was up and went to wake Raoul and Gary.

When he got to their rooms adjoining their knight-masters he almost changed his mind. Maybe they were just going out for a ride he thought. It didn't seem likely. It was getting close to winter and the nights were starting to get cold which meant that Alan wouldn't go outside if he could help. He hated the cold.

So he started knocking on the door that led to Gary's room only, and after about five minutes it finally opened. From it appeared Gary's head trying to figure out who would wake him at this un-godly hour.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" he barely got this out before he went into a big yawn, "It's isn't morning yet so why'd you wake me up?"

"There's something going on with Alan. I saw him and his manservant going into the barn just before I came here."

"And we should worry about that why?" Gary could be very clueless sometimes but it didn't stop him from trying to figure out things.

"You should worry because who hates the cold more than any of us, and tries to avoid it if possible?"

"Alan." They both said it simultaneously and Gary's head went back into his room and two minutes later he was out fully dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go then. Are we waking Raoul?"

"I would think ye-"

"Don't I'm already up and ready to go. I heard you guys talking and got ready myself. Are we going after him or just going to find out what he's doing?" Raoul himself walked out of his door which was right across the hall.

"Go after him. If he left in the middle of the night something's up." Jon replied.

After telling their knight-masters where they were going to go they saddled up their horses and went to go find their friend.

Unfortunately by the time they were out and on their way, it was too late. Alan of Trebond and his manservant had disappeared on their way home. The three squires couldn't go after him without permission that they were not likely to get. They would just have to wait for a year until they became knights to go find him.

**Author's note: i hope you guys liked that it was really short i know but the longer chapters should come up soon. it you have any ideas for what i should do next they would be very helpful i have like an outline of what i'm going to do but it can always change. please review this thanks**


End file.
